


Amenities Included [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Bathtub Sex, Drinking, F/M, First Time, Hotel Sex, Masturbation, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Undercover as Married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 21:18:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4892584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A podfic of "Amenities Included" by sabinelagrande.</p><p>"When you're at a fancy resort, you have to use the Jacuzzi, right?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amenities Included [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sabinelagrande](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabinelagrande/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Amenities Included](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2631620) by [sabinelagrande](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabinelagrande/pseuds/sabinelagrande). 



Length: 26:47  
Download (right-click and save as) as an [mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/amenities%20included.mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link is now available at the audiofic archive [here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/amenities-included).

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Used to fill my "marriage" square for trope_bingo FOR BINGO!! \0/!!!


End file.
